Fin revisitée d'un Crocodile sur un banc de sable
by Douce pluie
Summary: Dans un Crocodile sur un banc de sable, Elizabeth Peters a donné le point de vue d'Amélia Peabody sur la déclaration d'amour. J'ai toujours imaginer ce qu'aurait pu penser Emerson et ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ensuite...
1. Chapter 1 La déclaration vue par Emerson

La demande en mariage POV Emerson

Les parties en italiques proviennent du livre Un crocodile sur un banc de sable et ne sont pas de moi.

Je me tenais sur le pont du bateau et je regardais le clair de lune. Pourtant, je n'étais pas attentif à la beauté du spectacle. Mon esprit était en ébullition. Il fallait que je sorte absolument de cette situation, que ma vie change. Penser à ce qui allait se passer quand elle serait partie rendait encore plus insupportable l'idée d'être loin d'elle.

Il m'était cependant impossible de savoir comment modifier mon destin. Maudite soit cette femme ! Sa langue acérée pouvait me donner le coup de grâce. J'étais déjà surpris qu'elle ne m'ait pas fustigé après le baiser que je lui avais volé dans la tombe. Elle avait paru à la fois surprise, timide mais elle m'avait rendu ce baiser bon sang ! Je savais très bien qu'elle me haïssait mais c'était tellement tentant de la faire sortir de ses gonds et elle était tellement magnifique lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Ses joues se coloraient, ses yeux brillaient de mille éclats. Comment arrivait-elle à m'affecter autant ? Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait-elle à la fois me fasciner et m'effrayer ?

Ce soir, il avait particulièrement était difficile de garder mon self-control. En l'apercevant j'avais été à deux doigts de la soulever et de l'emporter loin d'ici. Il m'était tout bonnement impossible de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était arrivée à grand pas dans la salle à manger pour diner. Pour une fois, elle s'était coiffée avec soin. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus sur le sommet de sa tête et cela mettait la ligne gracieuse de son cou en valeur. Sa robe rouge laissait apparaitre la finesse de sa silhouette mais aussi sa poitrine généreuse. C'était bien plus que ne pouvait supporter un honnête homme et moi, amoureux comme je l'étais, encore moins.

J'entendis soudain le cliquetis de ses talons. Dès que je compris ce que signifiait ce bruit, je fis un pas de côté, prêt à pour à fuir, lâche que j'étais. Elle remonta le pont avec une grande détermination gravée sur son visage. Il était trop tard pour lui échapper, elle m'avait vu.

\- _Non !_ dit- elle en me voyant hésiter. _N'essayez pas de m'échapper, Radcliffe. Il faut que je vous parle et vous m'écouterez, dussé-je vous pourchasser tout autour de ce bateau. Asseyez-vous ou restez debout, peu m'importe. Pour ma part, je préfère rester debout._

Je secouais les épaules et grimaçais un sourire embarrassé me maudissant pour ma couardise tout en appréhendant notre entrevue.

\- _Allez-y, Peabody. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez. Quand vous êtes dans cet état d'esprit, mieux vaut ne pas trop vous contrarier. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir_.

\- _J'ai une proposition à vous faire, _déclara-t-elle d'une manière précipitée. Sa voix était plus aigüe qu'a l'accoutumé. Elle reprit sa respiration, le regard fuyant et enchaina. _Une proposition sérieuse. Je ne suis pas riche comme Evelyn, mais j'ai une certaine aisance – beaucoup plus que ce dont j'ai besoin - et suis sans héritiers. J'avais pensé léguer mes biens au British Museum, mais, à la réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus intelligent de dépenser cet argent de mon vivant pour financer des projets me tenant à cœur. Ainsi, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Je contribuerais à une œuvre utile et mettrais un peu de piquant dans mon existence. Amelia B. Edwards a créé une fondation ayant pour but d'aider la recherche archéologique en Egypte. J'ai l'intention de suivre son exemple et je souhaiterais employer vos services. A une seule condition…_

\- _A quelle condition ? _m'enquis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Elle parut soudain encore plus nerveuse et ses mains se tordirent dans les pans de sa robe pourpre. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et toujours sans me regarder me dit :

\- _J'exige de participer personnellement aux fouilles._ _Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les hommes aient tout le plaisir._

Cette conversation me sidérait. Elle voulait participer aux fouilles ? Elle aimait ce métier ? J'avais bien constaté qu'elle semblait se passionner pour l'Egypte mais je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle rêvait de travailler sur un chantier de fouilles… et surtout avec moi. La conversation que nous avions eu quelques jours auparavant me revint à l'esprit. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, elle n'avait donc pas une mauvaise opinion de mon travail… et de moi ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Y-avait-il un espoir pour qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi ?

\- _Le plaisir ? _répétais-je. _Avoir la peau brulée par le soleil et mise à vif par le sable ? Manger des rations dont un mendiant ne voudrait pas – quand on n'est pas dévoré par les moustiques ou mordu par les serpents ? Votre conception du plaisir est assez spéciale, chère amie._

Son regard s'enflamma, la guerrière en elle se réveillait et elle sembla oublier son stress. Elle était magnifique.

\- _Spéciale ou pas c'est la mienne. Pourquoi donc mèneriez-vous cette vie, si vous n'y trouviez aucune satisfaction ? Et ne venez pas me parler de devoir ou d'esprit de sacrifice ! Les hommes ont toujours des excuses pompeuses pour aller courir le monde, escalader l'Himalaya ou partir à la recherche des sources du Nil. Pendant ce temps, leurs femmes restent à broder au coin du feu. Je n'ai jamais su broder convenablement, mais, par contre, je suis sure de pouvoir me rendre utile sur un chantier de fouilles. Si vous le désirez, je vous énumérerai mes compétences, aussi bien dans le domaine pratique que…_

\- _Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, _l'interrompis-je d'une voix étranglée_. Je ne suis que trop conscient de vos qualités._

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle paraissait de plus en plus irritée. Ses gestes étaient devenus brusques et passionnés. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus ceux furent ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus brillants et jetaient des éclairs. Je fus pris d'une sorte d'engourdissement et, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je la serrais dans mes bras.

\- _Arrêtez !_ protesta-t-elle. _Ce n'était pas du tout à cela que je pensais. Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'embrouillez l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas…_

\- _Vraiment ?_ Murmurai-je en prenant le menton et l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Oui… ou plutôt, non !_ s'écria-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Venait-elle de capituler ? Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir, elle sondait mon regard. Le doute n'était plus permis. Merci mon Dieu, elle ressentait la même chose que moi ! Mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Petite et délicate dans mes bras, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son visage se rapprochant inexorablement du mien. Ses mains glacées par le froid ambiant tiraient sur mon cou pour que mes lèvres viennent à la rencontre des siennes. Une fois encore, c'était elle qui prenait l'initiative. Mon regard planté dans le sien, il ne m'en fallut pas plus, pour baisser à mon tour la tête, mes lèvres allant à la rencontre des siennes.

Je l'ai alors embrassé. D'abord avec douceur, mais le désir grondait en moi et je ne tardais pas à lâcher prise et je dévorais ses lèvres. Elle me laissa la direction de ce baiser. Sentant son inexpérience en la matière, il me fallut faire appel à toute ma force de caractère pour rester mesuré. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme dans mes souvenirs.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et je raffermis ma prise la plaquant contre mon torse, l'une de mes mains entourant sa taille et l'autre caressant sa nuque délicate.

Enivrée, elle répondit à mon baiser, goutant aux délices de mes lèvres. Ma langue parvint à ouvrir la barrière de ses lèvres, puis se mêla à la sienne dans une danse frénétique. Toute retenue avec disparu. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et nous gémissions tous deux. Que ce soit dans la colère ou en amour, Amelia était une femme passionnée.

A bout de souffle, nos respirations devenues erratiques, je finis par poser mon front contre le sien pour que nous puissions reprendre nos esprits. Il m'était impossible de la lâcher.

\- _Vous vous rendez compte, je suppose,_ dis-je, _que j'accepte votre proposition de mariage uniquement parce que c'est le seul moyen pratique de mettre la main sur votre argent ? Jamais je ne pourrais vous emmener sur un chantier de fouilles, si nous n'étions mariés. Toute la bonne société du Caire, de Baring à Maspero, serait absolument scandalisée. Et, telle que je connais Mme Maspero, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour le convaincre de me retirer ma concession._

Elle eut alors un sourire timide et heureux qui me fit fondre.

\- _Je le comprends parfaitement. Cela dit, si vous vouliez bien me serrer un peu moins fort… Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

\- _Est-ce vraiment indispensable ?_

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser.

\- _Et vous, ne vous faites aucune illusion non plus. J'accepte votre demande en mariage, uniquement parce que c'est le seul moyen dont j dispose pour arriver à mes fins. Un exemple de plus des discriminations intolérables dont de nos jours les femmes sont victimes. Quel dommage que je ne sois pas née un siècle ou deux plus tard ! Je n'aurai pas été obligée d'épouser un homme brutal et arrogant à seule fin de pouvoir participer à un chantier de fouilles archéologiques. Je…_

La voir à nouveau sortir les griffes me donna envie de la jeter sur mon épaule et l'amener dans ma chambre pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures. Mon sexe était tendu dans mon pantalon. Je savais qu'elle sentait mon érection à travers sa robe mais cela ne sembla pas l'effaroucher. Pendant qu'elle parlait, je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras, et elle se tue, à bout de souffle.

\- _Je crois avoir trouvé une excellente façon de vous réduire au silence._

Il m'était impossible d'en rester là. Elle avait pris ce soir l'initiative à de nombreuses reprises et je lui devais la vérité. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de me mettre à nu.

\- _Amelia, je vous dois la vérité. Je suis fou de vous ! Depuis le premier jour, quand vous êtes entrée dans ma tombe et vous êtes mise à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai évitée depuis notre départ d'Amarna ? Parce que je pensais à ce que serait ma vie quand vous ne seriez plus là - une existence morne et grise, comme celle qui avait été la mienne pendant tant d'années, avant de vous connaitre. Finies nos magnifiques querelles, vos saintes colère… Savez-vous que vous êtes superbe quand vous vous mettez en fureur ? La soumission sied à beaucoup de femmes, mais vous, c'est la rébellion que vous rend belle. Sublime, même… Je savais que je ne résisterai pas. Si vous n'étiez pas venue ce soir, j'aurai fini par emprunter à Alberto son déguisement de momie et je vous aurais emportée dans le désert. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Vous avez réussi à me faire sortir de mes retranchements. Votre victoire est-elle assez complète ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit d'un air mutin, se jeta à mon cou et m'embrasa à pleine bouche.

\- _L'archéologie est une discipline passionnante, mais, après tout, on ne peut travailler jour et nuit. Ma chère Amelia, je crois que nous allons passer ensemble des moments merveilleux._

Nous avons continué à nous embrasser pendant un long moment encore. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Amelia m'appartenait. Elle ne saurait jamais ces propos digne d'un homme des cavernes sous peine d'attiser sa colère. Mais l'idée me fit sourire.

Les nuits en Egypte étaient fraiches et je la sentis frémir dans mes bras. Je la serrai encore une peu avant de lui proposer de rentrer et de regagner chacun notre chambre. Je n'avais jamais désiré une femme avec autant d'intensité. J'aurai voulu l'amener dans ma chambre et l'honorer toute la nuit. Mais, malgré notre rapprochement de ce soir, malgré nos fiançailles je ne voulais pas lui proposer de lui faire l'amour. Elle était vierge, c'était indéniable. La connaissant, elle avait dû penser qu'elle resterait toute sa vie célibataire et qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais un homme de façon charnelle. Pourtant, elle se trompait. Je n'étais certainement pas le seul à avoir vu sa valeur et la femme passionnée qui sommeillait en elle.

Quand nous avons atteint la porte de sa chambre, je l'embrassais à nouveau de tout mon soul. Après quelques minutes, je trouvai la force de me séparer d'elle. Que diable, cette femme me rendait complétement amoureux et gentleman !

\- Bonne nuit Peabody chérie. Dormez bien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà parti comme si j'avais le Diable aux trousses.


	2. Chapter 2 La première nuit

La première fois

POV Amelia

Pour info, il y a une scène de sexe très explicite.

Lorsque je me réveillais au matin, tous les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Emerson… Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en repensant à ses regards enflammés et ses baisers passionnés. Je n'aurai jamais cru éveiller une telle passion chez un homme, surtout pas lui que j'avais longtemps considéré comme l'être le plus misogyne et arrogant que je connaisse.

Il m'avait fallu du temps - moi qui étais pourtant d'habitude si perspicace sur la nature humaine – pour me rendre compte qu'il était l'un des meilleurs hommes.

N'étant pas dans mes habitudes de flâner au lit, je décidais de me lever. Le soleil émergeait à peine à travers les dunes, une belle journée nous attendait. Je dois aussi vous avouer qu'il me tardait de retrouver Emerson et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Evelyn et Walter.

Une fois ma toilette effectuée et habillée, je sortais de ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, Emerson m'attendait dans le couloir non loin de là. A ma vue, il s'avança, son regard ancré au mien.

\- Bonjour, Peabody, bien dormi ? dit-il avec un sourire canaille aux lèvres que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Je ne parvins pas à répondre. J'étais soudain obnubilée par sa carrure magnifique. C'est comme si mon cerveau se mettait en marche et me permettait de voir ce que je m'étais donnée du mal à me cacher. Il était absolument divin.

Souriant toujours, il sembla deviner mes pensées et son sourire s'agrandit. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était je crois, une activité qui allait me passionner pour longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces et fermes, ses baisers doux, passionnés et possessifs. Etre contre lui, savoir que j'allais devenir sa femme dans tous les sens du terme était grisant. J'avais l'impression de devenir comme toutes ces niaises que je trouvais par le passé ridicules. Je les comprenais mieux à présent.

Si ses baisers étaient si grisants comment devaient être l'amour avec lui ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de profiter plus avant de cette activité que nous entendîmes une exclamation. Emerson poussa un grognement de protestation et soupira lorsque je reculais pour m'éloigner de lui et constater qui était derrière moi dans ce couloir même si j'en avais une vague idée.

Nous nous séparâmes et en me retournant, je trouvais Evelyn et Walter face à nous. Tous deux sourirent et je fus bientôt dans les bras d'Evelyn me qui nous congratula.

\- Oh ma chère Amelia, je suis tellement heureuse, me dit-elle lorsque nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger. Vous rendez vous compte ? Nous allons devenir sœurs ! Il faut absolument que vous me racontiez comment s'est produit ce retournement de situation. Cela fait quelque temps que j'avais remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, mais je n'osais espérer un dénouement aussi heureux.

\- Vraiment ? dis-je surprise qu'elle ait pu voir ce que je n'étais moi-même pas parvenu à déceler.

\- Oh Amelia, il suffit de voir la manière dont ce cher Radcliffe a de vous regarder. Et vous-même ma chère vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus. Vous serez parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Vous savez tous deux comment vous défendre et aucun n'aura l'ascendant sur l'autre. Quelle fine équipe vous allez être ! Walter et moi en parlions il y a justement quelques jours. Il pense comme moi et je suis persuadée qu'il est très heureux pour son frère.

La journée se passa sans autres faits notables.

Le soir venu, nous dinèrent dans la salle à manger puis Emerson et moi sortîmes comme la veille sur le pont afin de prendre un peu l'air et discuter avant d'aller nous coucher.

Nous nous embrassâmes aussi à de nombreuses reprises. Nous finîmes par nous séparer mais nous restâmes côte à côte, regardant l'eau et le reflet de la lune.

Emerson était toujours attentif à mon bien être et il remarqua rapidement que je frissonnais. Il me proposa alors de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre.

Devant celle-ci, je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Emerson baissa ses yeux vers moi, avec une intensité brulante qui me fit fondre. Encore une fois, je ressentis une sensation étrange dans mon bas ventre. C'était à la fois délicieux et frustrant. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre et m'avouer que je désirais cet homme plus que tout.

Emerson était bien plus grand que moi – au moins une tête et demi – et il dut se baisser pour m'embrasser malgré que je sois sur la pointe des pieds. Ma tête ploya en arrière sous cet assaut passionné. Ses lèvres gourmandes partaient à la conquête des miennes. Il ne me laissait aucun repos. J'entourai les bras autour de son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et il faut l'avouer la soumission n'étant mon fort, j'avais besoin d'agir moi aussi.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et il se mit à embrasser ma mâchoire puis mon cou. Ses mains devinrent moins timorées et il commença à caresser mes flancs, tout en s'arrêtant sous ma poitrine. Mes seins se tendirent, s'alourdirent. J'avais envie de lui hurler de les caresser.

Soudain, il se crispa, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait et où nous étions. Je prenais conscience que les baisers d'Emerson avaient un effet dévastateur sur mon cerveau. J'en avais oublié toute bienséance. N'importe qui aurait pu nous découvrir. Un phare de honte teinta mes joues.

Emerson me sourit et reprit son souffle.

-Et bien Peabody chérie, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse à présent, dit-il en me caressant la joue. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois rosir ainsi.

Il me saisit le coude avant que je ne bascule puis il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour embrasser ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, submergée par toutes sortes d'émotions. Je ne les ouvrais pas lorsque je l'entendais partir. Une fois que mon pouls eut retrouvé son rythme normal, j'entrais dans ma cabine.

Evelyn m'aida à enlever ma robe mais nous ne discutâmes que très peu. Je veillais à éviter les questions qui pourtant devaient se bousculer dans son esprit.

Le mien était encore engourdi par les baisers d'Emerson. J'enfilais ma chemise de nuit préférée, celle que j'avais achetée en faisant le trousseau d'Evelyn.

Je m'assis devant la coiffeuse et inspectais mon reflet. Mes lèvres étaient gonflaient et mes yeux brillés. Pour une fois, je me trouvais assez jolie et désirable. Je rougis violement en me rappelant que j'avais senti à plusieurs reprises la preuve du désir de mon compagnon lors de nos étreintes.

J'enlevais une à une les épingles qui retenaient mes cheveux. Ceux-ci tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules et dans mon dos. Je les brossais énergiquement, tout en réfléchissant.

Croisant mon reflet dans le miroir, je touchais à nouveau du bout des doigts mes lèvres gonflées. La sensation dans mon bas ventre s'accentua. Une idée germa dans mon esprit et je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose. Ces pensées étaient pour le moins inconvenantes. Je voulais rejoindre Emerson dans sa chambre afin qu'il me fasse découvrir d'autres plaisirs.

Qu'allait-il penser de moi si j'allais frapper à sa porte ? Encore réagirait-il ? Que se passerait-il si l'un des membres d'équipage, sou Evelyn et Walter, s'ils me découvraient déambulant à cette heure dans les couloirs ?

Au diable les conséquences ! Je n'étais pas du genre à me débiner. Emerson me connaissait et il fallait que j'aie confiance en lui et en moi. S'il me rejetait, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir, et il serait encore temps de tout annuler.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, enfilait un châle autour de mes épaules et ouvrit la porte.

Le couloir était silencieux et très peu éclairé. Je vis de la lumière sous la porte et, après une courte hésitation, je me décidais à frapper doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main me saisit par le bras et m'attira à l'intérieur. Emerson referma rapidement la porte derrière moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'observer sa chambre, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder. Il sonda mon regard cherchant la raison à ma présence dans sa chambre. Dans les siens, je pouvais lire du désir et de l'espoir. Je lui souris.

Il m'attira alors à lui avec un sourire carnassier. Sa peau entra en contact avec le tissu de ma chemise de nuit. C'est à ce moment –là que je me rendue compte qu'il était torse nu. Mes mains caressèrent ses épaules et son cou alors qu'il m'embrassait avidement. Sa peau était chaude et il était très musclé. Il émit une sorte de râle bestial que j'entendis à peine tant mon cœur battait dans mes tempes.

\- Êtes-vous sure que c'est ce que vous voulez Peabody ?

Sa prévenance était honorable mais inutile. Je désirai Emerson de tout mon être.

\- Oui, chuchotais-je

Emerson me souleva alors comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume et il me porta jusqu'à son lit. Il m'y déposa avec mille précautions comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde à ses yeux. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. J'étais à cet instant la femme la plus heureuse qui puisse exister.

Il me quitta quelques instants pour aller chercher une bougie. J'en profitais pour l'observer, hypnotisée par l'ondulation de les muscles puissants de son dos. Il revint et posa la lampe sur la table de nuit.

Il s'assit près de moi et je sentis mes membres trembler un peu d'appréhension tandis qu'il m'observait. Il se pencha peu à peu, comme pour ne pas m'effaroucher. Il déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser délicat me laissant la possibilité de m'éloigner si je changeais d'avis.

Je me doutais qu'il savait que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de rapports avec un autre homme mais j'éprouvais le besoin de lui dire.

\- Emerson, je voulais vous dire que….

Je repris mon souffle, rouge de honte d'avoir abordé le sujet avec lui.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Chut Peabody. Je sais… Ce n'est pas grave… Nous n'irons pas plus loin que ce que vous voulez. Un mot de vous, et nous arrêterons.

Il tendit la main et toucha mon visage. Ses doigts étaient aussi léger qu'une plume. Tout en continuant de me scruter, l'une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas et il commença à me caresser le sein gauche tout doucement à travers le tissu. Mon corps se cambra et je fermais les yeux malgré moi savourant le plaisir que suscitait cet attouchement.

Il commença alors à m'embrasser. Son autre main soutenait ma nuque et la caressait avec délicatesse.

Il descendit plus bas, et je sentais peu à peu ma chemise de nuit remonter vers le haut de mes cuisses.

Subitement, je me rendis compte que j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour avec Emerson, et que j'étais très passive. J'avais moi aussi envie de découvrir son corps. Mes gestes me semblèrent gauches mais lorsqu'il gémit, je pris plus d'assurance.

Je caressais à présent son buste, mes doigts s'entremêlant dans la toison de son torse. Je découvrais chaque muscle, c'était fascinant.

Il me renversa sur le lit et je me retrouvais couchée sur le dos. Il s'installa près de moi, sur le côté. Emerson se mit à me caresser d'abord la cheville puis remonta petit à petit jusqu'à mon genou. Tournant vers lui, je constatai qu'il observait le chemin que prenaient ses mains et je rougis.

Une fois ma chemise de nuit et sa main au niveau de la taille, il me souleva et m'aida à l'enlever complétement. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et luttais contre une envie irrépressible de cacher mon sexe et mes seins avec mes mains.

\- Vous êtes encore plus magnifique que ce que j'avais imaginé, dit-il la voix étrangement rauque.

Il soupesa alors mes seins avec ses deux mains, ses puces titillant mes tétons qui devenaient de plus en plus dures. C'était exquis. Le désir pulsait en moi de plus en plus fort. J'étais littéralement pantelante. Ce fut alors plus fort lorsqu'il porta l'un de mes seins à sa bouche. La danse diabolique de sa langue me rendit folle et je sentis mon bassin bouger. Sa main descendit petit à petit d'abord sur mon ventre, puis sur mon sexe où elle trouva mon clitoris. Il commença à le caresser doucement entre son pouce et son index.

Je sentais monter en moi, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir avec des mots. C'était fort et dévastateur.

Emerson scrutait mon visage et m'embrassait les lèvres. Lorsqu'il suça mon téton, je crus défaillir et une déferlante de plaisir s'abattit sur moi.

Ne me laissant aucun répit, je sentis Emerson se placer entre mes cuisses, puis son sexe frôla le mien. Je sentais la tension qui émanait de lui. Je le regardais puis mit mes mains sur ses reins lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de s'insérer en moi.

Son regard se souda au mien et il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde. La douleur fut vive. Sentant la tension qui émanait subitement de moi, Emerson embrassa chaque partie de mon visage en me chuchotant des mots de réconforts. Quand je me détendis enfin, il se mit à bouger en moi d'abord doucement puis petit à petit le rythme devint plus soutenu.

Nous gémissions de concert, et je sentais le plaisir monter à nouveau en moi. Mon orgasme fut très puissant et le sien suivi de peu.

Je lui chuchotais alors que je l'aimais.

Emerson et moi étions allongés côte en côte sur le dos, à bout de souffle. Au bout d'un moment le silence me mit mal à l'aise et je me demandais s'il avait autant apprécié que moi ce que nous venions de faire. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter ni si je devais dire quelque chose.

Emerson se tourna alors vers moi, le visage rayonnant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau à mes yeux.

Voyant mon trouble, il redressa et me regarda attentivement.

\- Peabody ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous ne…

\- Non, non, tout va bien, dis-je mal à l'aise. C'est juste que je me demandais si vous alliez bien.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire.

\- Peabody, ce que nous venons de vivre était absolument incroyable.

Son regard s'assombrissant, il ajouta :

\- Et vous ? je m'excuse, je n'aurai…

Je me collais contre lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je lui dis alors mes sentiments et que je venais de vivre le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie.


End file.
